Snippets of Asgard
by Aintaru
Summary: Of scenes and music. Laughter and explorations. Different experiences for different people visiting Asgard. Will friendships form? Will romance take over? Will anguish and solitude win? (original characters with different pairings) Each Chapter will be a stand alone piece and is complete. (Rating Pending)
1. In the Gardens - Thor

She marveled at the beauty around her, above her... beneath her. Asgard was indeed a breathtaking place.

She walked behind most of the midgardian guests as Thor led them throughout the tour. Her eyes catching at the scenery through the windows as often as the walk allowed. There was just something about the rays of light and the sky that beckoned her. The freedom of the trees battling against the soft wind. The luscious green of the grass and how it might feel beneath her own feet.

She seemed to be a timid little human compared to some of the Avengers that came, on request of Thor, as a vacation of sorts. As to why Tony begged her to come with, she'd never know.

She was very hesitant about coming, especially since she hadn't really spent time to meet the, now, king of Asgard. But, the Thunderer, upon inspecting the request from his beloved friend, asked the girl he knew as Agent Fox to come as well. Her hesitation eagerly vanished upon the charming smile he gave her, full of sincerity. If Tony wanted her to come, then he also wanted her to come.

Not many knew about Agent Fox, except for Tony and Bruce of course, whom accidentally caught her tangled embarrassingly upon multiple vines, upside down... from a tree.

Pushing her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose, she continued to look around. Her soft leather sandals barely made noise as she walked, her black long skirt flowing behind her playfully. Noticing that she was falling behind, she instantly lifted the hem of her skirt and quietly dashed closer to Bruce. Keeping her head held high, she folded her hands calmly behind her lower back as Bruce shot her a curious glance.

She timidly smiled back at him and continued with their tour until they all stopped at an intersection in a hallway.

"This will conclude the tour for today," the king spoke as he opened his arms to his guest. "Please, enjoy yourselves wherever you wish to go."

Agent Fox didn't hesitate in quickly walking over to the grand window a few paces back as everyone else didn't quite know where to start. She felt the eyes of the king, Tony and Bruce on her as she easily sat on the edge of the window. Looking back at the group, she gave Tony her best smile before hoisting her skirt up and jumping over the window.

Tony let out a sigh before smirking and walking over to the window. Curiously, Thor followed Tony as they both looked over the edge. The window was well above 3 floors high before they saw the bobbling head of a brunette running into the gardens.

Small strands had come undone as she ran to the nearest tree and placed her palm against it. Instantly, warmth rushed to the surface of her palm and the tree burst into a bloom. The magick contained within the air of Asgard was outstanding! What would normally take her full concentrated minutes or hours back on Earth only took a second of a thought for it to happen here!

An easy and calm smile won over features as she marveled at all the trees and fauna around her. She looked back to the castle to see Tony and Thor looking at her. Sheepishly, she waved to Tony who smiled and waved back. He gave her a thumbs up before she turned back around and decided to play with the greenery some more.

The heart of the gardens instantly came to life as she elegantly walked around the maze. It was like a forest... The king had his own personal forest as a garden, and everything seemed to just bloom at but a glance or touch of her hand.

The magick in Asgard really was abundant compared to Earth. She just wanted to run wild and touch everything! She had a couple of hours before she had to return for dinner.

Looking back, she could no longer see the pair at the window as she had advanced much farther into the gardens. She maneuvered her way through the maze until she came upon what may have been the heart of the garden. Though it was not at the center of the garden, she noticed one of the biggest trees withing the forest was at it's edge.

A warming sensation fell upon her as she looked at the tree. As if it were inviting her into a lull. She made her way to the tree and gently unfolded her skirt around her as she sat nestled within giant roots protruding from the ground.

Sighing contently, she reached up and undid the tie that held her hair in a giant messy bun atop her head. Brown hair layered with auburn fell over her shoulders to her mid back in full healthy waves as she laid back. She easily massaged her fingers through her hair as she removed her glasses and took in a deep breath. It wasn't long before the overwhelming sense of security washed over her and she finally fell asleep to the sounds of the leaves and grass being brushed gently by the wind.

Thor could only recall small memories of how many times the small brunette and he interacted. She was just so tiny for a mortal, but he wouldn't dare call her plain. He easily remembered her and her hazel-green eyes that changed. The green of her eyes were not as piercing as his brother's were, but they were beautiful non the less.

He was about to ask Tony as to why he requested her presence earlier until he saw her capability easily flow through her hand. He marveled at how the grounds woke to her touch. How beautiful and at peace she seemed as her fingers ran across the bark, maybe even telling her stories or words as she passed by.

Truly, he was very curious as to how this little mortal came about her powers.

It wasn't until maybe an hour's pass that he did not see her return. All the others were still in the castle, enjoying their stay either with drinks or more exploration... But she had eluded all of that.

"Hey, Big Guy, you mind looking for Foxie for me? I'm sure you know the forest better than I do," Tony asked as he patted Thor's arm.

Thor kept his stormy blue eyes trained on the horizon as the yellow hues changed slowly. It would be getting dark within the next 4 hours or so. He nodded and hummed his agreement to the man of iron before descending down the steps of the castle.

He made his way out of the castle and into the Palace Gardens. His brow furrowed as he searched for her, tried to listen for her. He went deeper in until he saw a light catch his eye.

Upon closer inspection, he wasn't quite prepared to see her displayed like a beautiful nature goddess draped along the roots of a tree. In fact, he wasn't really expecting to think anything, especially that she was beautiful. He was just to find her and bring her back.

But there she was, asleep with her glasses folded neatly on her lap. Her hair sprayed behind her comfortably as she shifted. Out of all the trees, she chose the guardian sapling that held the Black Forest behind her at bay... Thor mused this before deciding he'd let her rest.

Easily, he undid the clasp from his cape and gently covered the girl. He would watch over her and make sure no harm came to her in her sleep. He hoisted himself along one of the many boulders in the area and sat near the tree she slept in.

Feeling more than refreshed and a little warm, she moved her hand to stretch till she felt another texture covering her hands. Blurry eyes opened to find a red colored mantle laying across her form. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she slowly sat up and placed her glasses back on. Upon quick inspection, she saw the clasps and her face colored with embarrassment.

She looked up and to the side to find no other than the king himself, seated near a boulder and looking at her with such a fierceness that almost took her aback before a gently smile spread across his features.

Her hands quickly found her face as she flushed again. Oh god. How long had he been there? How long had she kept him from his kingly duties? She peeked between her fingers to find him smiling still at her. She was such an awkward little thing. She was never good at conversation starters and this situation was just plain off the charts for her.

"You should not come this far out again, my Lady. Not without an escort at least. The Black Forest behind us grows restless as of late." He eyed her as she looked forward, seeing her nod and her hair fall over her face. "It is not always so peaceful near here." He paused, trying to gauge a reaction or answer from her.

A minute passed and he noticed her rub her fingers across her wrists, one might even say, sheepishly. "Thank you," her voice was full of sincerity as she held his cape out in one hand without looking at him. She hoped he understood that she also meant she was sorry for keeping him here as he worried for her well being.

Smiling more to himself now, he shuffled to his feet before walking towards her. "May I inquire as to your first name, Lady Fox," he asked as he extended his hand to her and took hold of his cape with the other.

She barely spared him a glance as she felt his presence near her. Her eyebrow arched at his question as she finally looked up at the tall male. Gently, she brushed some of her hair behind her ear as she took his extended offer. "Aryannah," she spoke above a whisper as she dusted herself and finally looked up at the intimidation known as Thor.

Thor beamed. "If I may escort you back the palace then, Lady Aryannah?" She was taken aback and flushed once more. She knew there was no way she'd be able to tell him to stop calling her Lady. Numbly, she accepted his offer as he held out his arm to her.

She was quiet and pure, Thor noted as he walked her back to the palace. Tony was already near the arch of the entrance. He gave her an incredulous look before his eyes looked up to Thor and how he had her arm intertwined with his own, his hand over hers. Tony smirked as Thor led her in.

"My Lady," the king bowed to her slightly, dismissing himself before kissing her knuckles and turning. "Man of Iron," he nodded before walking off.

"Well, I see you're making friends rather quickly," gushed the billionaire as her face and ears reddened.

"Nothing of the sort, Anthony." Her voice was kept low as she chided with the man. Tony's smile only grew more. She was so proper he just had to snicker.

Happily, he slug his arm around her shoulders and she visibly relaxed. Her green eyes met Tony's before she smiled. "Glad you're liking it here, Kiddo." He kissed her forehead and then dragged her along with him.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm still trying to get the hang of how this site works. So I apologize in advance for any inconveniences. Suggestions are greatly appreciated. Also, this is my first Avengers piece. If you're kind enough, please leave me a review~ Maybe I'll write more as encouragement._


	2. Golden Meadow - Thor

Chapter: The Golden Meadow

"Golden apples? I must be dreaming."

Thor chuckled as he placed his hand over hers in a friendly gesture. "I fear, my dear Lady, that you are not."

The king of Asgard smiled as he led his beautiful companion by the arm around a different garden. After much debate and consideration, she finally acquiesced to the chamber maid's advice to wear a formal Asgardian gown. To say that the king was flattered and enthralled was putting it lightly. But the young woman next to him need not know that.

She wore a beautiful black dress that revealed the soft skin of her left shoulder and arm. A gold rope was tied around her waist and accentuated her smaller figure. The maid accessorized her with one gold wrist guard on her right hand and a bangle on her ankle as well. Soft brown sandals tied around her legs. The little mortal glowed like the favored daughter of the Goddess that she was.

Not many were allowed to venture here, for it was his mother's hand that tended to this flora in particular. Shyly, Aryannah looked around with a beaming smile gracing her lips. "They're all so happy." The smile reached her eyes as she looked into Thor's crystal blue eyes.

The Thundered continued to lead her by the hand, and released her to explore as she wished. With tentative steps, she looked away from him to wonder at everything around her. She was like a butterfly fluttering her wings from plant to plant and tree.

Aryannah smiled as she gazed at the golden apple tree in the midst of it all. "This must be some kind of magick then. The tree is beautiful." Wistfully, she gently touched the bark.

Thor's eyes softened as he gazed at the mortal girl before him. He stepped up behind her and she quickly looked up at the shadow looming over her. He smiled at her. "Would you like to try one?"

"Oh, no! I couldn't dare to." She hastily shook her head, rivulets of auburn waves cascaded over her shoulders with her movement. She quickly flustered at his proximity and took a step back against the bark of the tree. "These are your mother's," she tried to reason before a new voice cut in through the garden.

"It is quite alright," the strong and melodic voice of the former queen, Frigga, spoke. Aryannah was quickly caught off guard as she lowered her head in respect. "No need for such formalities, child." Frigga chuckled as she came closer to the pair. "My son," she greeted Thor who took her hand and kissed it with much admiration and love.

"Mother. May I present Lady Aryanna to you once more." Thor gestured to the little mortal that seemed to have shrunk behind him.

"Oh, I'm so horrible at this," she whispered and heard Frigga laugh afterwards. Thor chuckled as well before taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow again. He gave her a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "A pleasure, Your Grace."

Frigga bestowed upon the little mortal the smile all warm mothers give their children; one full of affection and knowledge beyond Aryannah's time. She knew she would not be able to convince the young woman to call her otherwise as of yet, tales around the palace spoke of her relentment to even call her son by name.

Reaching passed Aryannah, the former queen presented her with one of her apples. "Please, my dear. It is a gift I feel you well deserve, beloved of Midgard."

Aryannah looked at Frigga adoringly before inclining her head, her auburn curls dancing over her bare shoulder. Gracefully she received the apple as the former queen wrapped her hands around the young woman's.

Aryannah noted the resemblance Thor had with his mother; from the soft, clear and endless blue of their eyes to the golden hues that almost resembled the sun of their hair. It felt as if mother and son had the same never ending warmth as well, the kind that made you feel safe and in peace.

"I am honored," came Aryannah's almost breathless reply as the former queen backed up. She gave her son a knowing smile, bestowing a kiss upon his forehead and bidding Aryannah a pleasant night before she excused herself to tend to her garden.

After speaking with Frigga, the girl stood there staring awkwardly at the golden apple while being escorted by the King. A chuckle met her ears, her hazel-green eyes quickly glancing at her companion. "Do not just stare at it, Lady Aryannah. It will not bite back when you do."

The young mortal's smile grew as a dusty hue covered her cheeks. "I wouldn't know, though I'd trust your mother to not play any pranks either." Thor looked at her expectantly, his smile still etched to his rugged features. Did he expect her to eat it now? Aryannah bit her lower lip as her gaze returned to the golden apple. "Um... would you share it with me?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before quickly looking away once more.

Thor beamed like a radiant sun, his smile genuine as he spoke. "It would be an honor, Lady Aryannah."

The king released her hand as she pressed on the apple and rotated it a couple of times. She shook her head with a smile as she though about what could happen had she tried teaching him this trick. "'Aryannah' is fine, you know?"

Thor smiled at the old banter, he could easily see the soft smile gracing her lips as well. The two had been going over their names and titles for quite some time now. "You know of my offer, my Lady." Thor chuckled as he spoke, "I doubt it will change."

Once she rotated the apple enough times, she was able to make a clean break as it tore in half. Gingerly, she handed him the offered piece. "Well aware of it," her low voice paused as she looked at the apple. "Here's to alien fruits..." She side glanced in his direction one more time before she said his name for the first time and bit into the apple, the smile never leaving her face.

Thor stared at the girl beside him as she spoke his name. No honorifics. No titles... It was nice hearing his name roll off her soft lips. It had an effect he was sure he'd never experience again. "To friends... Aryannah," he chuckled before downing his half of the fruit. In turn, he didn't miss the look she gave.

It was definitely not lost on either of the two how nice the other's name sounded. Thor and Aryannah glanced at each other one last time, hazel-green meeting crystal blue, before he gently took her by the hand again and escorted her elsewhere.

* * *

_**Rated PG (K)** Content Suitable for Most Ages.__**  
A/N**: :'D I've been gone a bit longer than I had originally anticipated... So here's a bonus read~ This is a preview to my second Marvel Novel that I'm still working on. Thor's book. First book is Clint's, _Of Wolves and Arrows._I have the first four chapters already posted if you're interested. Also: -sorry, but not sorry it's not a reader insert-_  
_I hope you all enjoy it regardless~ Just a bunch of fluff at this point. But I promise the novels are for everyone, any gender, to read. It's more than just romance. This is mostly fan service at the moment though._

**Art link:** Google... But if you find/know the artist, please let me know~


End file.
